


There For Her

by Crocamura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I will go down with these ships, maybe i'll draw this too, nightmares yall yknow how they be, press f to pay respects, theyre cute you cant say otherwise, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: A threatening shadow looms over this girl, a shadow shown to him in a dream. Her life, ever in peril from that night on, is now in his hands.Hinata Shoyo is the only one who knows about Yachi Hitoka's mysterious stalker. Well, the only one who believes they exist. Though he's scared out of his wits, he decides to be brave to help her out of this terrifying rut and back to the peaceful sunlight with him. He just didn't know that he'd want her to be with him in more ways than one.(Kind of a more heroic AU. The characters aren't meant to be portrayed exactly as they are really, though I did try.) ;)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30





	1. She Depends On Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you decided to stop by, I just want you to know that the character death isn't real, so you don't have to worry. I tried to make it as vague as possible, but I did end up mentioning blood a bit. Sorry! That's about the only reason it's rated teen and up, though, so enjoy~!

“Kageyama, nice serve!” came the cry from the one called shrimp. Our hearts were pounding, so loud we could all hear them; our faces and uniforms were drenched in sweat from the full set game; the silent tension from the crowd was almost deafening, like our heart rates, as Kageyama concocted his set. _Service ace,_ please, my mind repeated as he spun the ball, bounced it twice, then finally threw it high into the air. The opposing team was exhausted like us, but they stood firm, ready to sacrifice themselves for the game at any given moment. They were like stones, strong already individually, but stronger together in their wall.

But even the strongest walls can fall. Even the mighty can perish.

It was our match point. If we won this, it would be game over for them. This wasn’t just a battle for the sport… it was a battle of pride. To lose would mean ridicule, a spit on the face from shame itself. We would not lose. Not after coming so far.  
Our weary elders watched as the ball careened towards the net. They all expected it to go over. But Kageyama’s serve fell slightly short of where he’d intended.

The ball hit the net with a sound that would echo in our minds for decades to come. We all crossed our fingers in hope that the momentum given to it would be enough to propel it over the net. In that tiny moment, the split second before it would finish its taunting rolling, I promised that I would score the winning point if all else failed.

Then, the blessed volleyball toppled over onto the opponents’ side and bounced a few times on the hardwood floor.

Everyone in the gym erupted into cheering, all screaming the names of our teammates. Sure, it had been Kageyama who’d single-handedly scored the winning point of 50, but people obviously knew the name of the one who’d scored the most, with or without the setter.

It was my name. The name of the one called shrimp, small, short… the name of the one with the longest shadow. I was amazing, and I knew it.

There was no way I’d ever let this sport go. Not for anything in the entire world.

_I love volleyball._

~=+()+=~

“That was an amazing game! Great job, everyone!” Coach Ukai applauded. I tried to ignore the strange fact that his forehead glistened with sweat, but it bothered me that I couldn’t figure out when he’d had time to move around and gain that moisture. Maybe it was all the movement and energy in the room. Or he could’ve just gotten worked up and worried about victory versus loss. Either choice seemed legitimate.

Soon, we headed out of the gym and crowded into a near-empty restaurant, which was soon brought to life by our presence and the slightly delayed appearance of fans. We ate ravenously before returning to the cabin we were borrowing during our stay in this city.

Ukai-san and Suga-san convinced me to tell the story to the others, so between bites, I gave the team the shortened version: I ran into some college age guys, and they started to pick on me because I was short and in a volleyball club, so I challenged them without a second thought. We’d barely even won the first set, I recalled, wincing at the remembrance of our embarrassing defeat in the next one. Kageyama would inevitably slap my face into my food, but I didn’t care right now. I was too pumped about the victory, the food, and… the incoming sleep.

I hadn’t realized how tired I was before, but I found I could finally feel the fatigue sinking in. I was half awake for the whole ride back, and the others’ sleepy silence didn’t help. I was shaken awake just like everyone else when we arrived, though, so I had a bit more energy before I slept. Just enough to get through a bath, tooth-brushing, and other essentials of nighttime.

To no particular discomfort of mine, we didn’t all get our own rooms. The three I was sharing with happened to be Suga, Kageyama, and Asahi. There was hardly any conversation shared amongst us before we closed our eyes for sleep. I expected the night to be full of happy thoughts and therefore good dreams, but reality just had to hit me hard again, bashing me down until I awoke with a gasp.

I had to leave, to go check if….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“We won! We won again!” We all exchanged high-fives as we left the gym after wrecking yet another team. “We can fly!” My improvised cheer was received with delighted cries of “Yeah!” and “Karasuno!!”, even the forbidding Tsukishima pitching in with a smirk. Us few shorter ones were enthusiastic as ever, high-fiving everyone in sight multiple times. As we were heading away, Yachi remembered that there had been something left behind, though I didn’t hear what it was, for some reason. I watched her run back to the building to grab it, barely noticing how time slowed and her hair shone in the setting sun’s light._

_But something felt wrong as I stood there, waiting for her to return._

_Something told me… that she wouldn’t._

_“H-hey, wait for Yachi-san!” I called to the others, waving them back over and slowly starting to make my way over to her and the gym._ Maybe it was a towel carelessly thrown by Tanaka, or a water bottle Nishinoya forgot? _I considered, as if those two were my only options for forgetful teammates. My worry rose as she didn’t emerge for some time, prompting my feet to move faster. I needed to reach her before it was too late. I didn’t just save rounds by keeping the ball off the ground… I knew I could save Yachi if she needed it._

_A scuffling of footsteps greeted me inside, but as soon as the doors shut again, it stopped. “Yashi-san? You in here?” I began to search for her, looking down the nearest hallways to see if she was there. I then went to check the gym, but she wasn’t there, either. “Yachi-san! Where are you?!” I was getting antsy, looking for her to no avail. “Th-this isn’t funny!” I made my way down the awkwardly quiet hall, which echoed my voice back to me quietly. I could hear the hint of fear in my tone._

_I shook my head decisively. All this uneasiness was all based on a whim. Albeit a very strange, sudden whim._ I won’t be scared of nothing _, I told myself firmly, smacking my cheeks._ I’m Shoyo Hinata, the new Little Giant!

_A scream penetrated my confident thoughts. It was closer than I’d expect a scream to be unless I’d just scared someone. The only person I knew to be in this building was myself and, of course… Yachi-san. Just then, she fell right in front of me._

_Covered in… in…._

_It was terrible. A tear in the back of her shirt’s fabric made it obvious that she’d been stabbed. Who had done this to her? More importantly, could she be saved? I called an ambulance immediately, then crouched down to help in some way. I took the towel she’d probably gone to get, since it was in her hand, and pressed the cloth on the wound. She winced, naturally, but it was done to stop the flow. I didn’t even realize my own state until she weakly pointed it out._

_I kept saying “It’s gonna be okay, you’ll be okay. Daijobu,” but it was mostly to convince myself. I felt so selfish, coming to this conclusion. She raised her hand painfully, putting it on my face. Only then did I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. “Yachi-san….” I made no effort to stop the tears, only working harder to help Yachi._

_Soon, the towel was soaked. I relented and used my shirt as a rag to stop the flow with as the bleeding persisted. The sirens blared in the distance, but I knew… they wouldn’t make it in time to save her. She’d lost so much blood, and the cloths hadn’t helped one bit. I couldn’t very well leave her; if she died while I was getting more things to help her with, I would never be able to forgive myself. Though she would die… and there wasn’t much I could do. Just knowing that was more painful than anything else I’d had to experience._

_She would die. The shocking reality of it was that. She’d really, truly be gone. I was sure that would affect me more than I thought possible. It would affect me so much so that… I’d lose my touch. I’d never be able to bring my A-game, because what that used to mean no longer existed. The death of a friend would be something that would hit me hard, naturally, but of this friend…?_ Why Yachi? Why Hitoka?!

_I checked her pulse again. It was getting weaker. I swore--which my mother probably wouldn’t be too happy about, especially if I’d said it around my sister--and pounded a fist on the ground. “Stop the bleeding, blasted shirt! I hafta save her life, for crying out loud!” I made sure to keep my salty tears away from her wound. I didn’t know what else I could do, and it wasn’t like I had a lot of time to just go and look it up._

_The ambulances arrived, and for a moment I was relieved. She could be saved._

_But her breathing had stopped, and her pulse was… flat._

_I wanted to throw myself onto her and hold her close, crying, until she’d be okay again, but I had to face it: she was gone. Maybe they could still get her back. Just maybe they could save her because I called. They rushed in, a few members of the team following close behind. When they saw me weeping over Yachi’s limp body, they went pale._

_“Is she…?” Kageyama started, but Sawamura shushed him, creating a moment of silence for the departed girl. I glared up at him with my teary eyes, trying in vain to resist the constant flow down my face._

_“Don’t talk. Don’t try to say everything’s okay, because it’s not. Unless they can give her blood and restart her heart, nothing is okay! She’s dead, Kageyama!” The words felt strange on my tongue, and they resounded in my mind over and over again, torturing me. “She’s… dead.” I crumpled into a heap on the ground, sobbing as the paramedics took her away. Every second, I lost more hope and faith in the doctors, who would’ve been her saviors if I’d just called sooner, if they’d come quicker, if the cloths had helped. I could’ve done better. She would still be alive if it weren’t for my stupidity. If I’d known what to do, then… I could’ve…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heart hammered in my chest, fear taking over me. I stumbled out of bed, dashing out of the room to where the managers were sleeping. Without even knocking, I flung open the door. A dark figure clambered out the window as I entered, probably having heard my footsteps. I wouldn’t let myself be relieved yet, though. They had been leaning over Yachi threateningly, and there was something in their hand. I darted to the window, but they were already gone, running into the brush. I panted, finally letting myself feel a little bit of positivity.

“Yachi-san?” I called at last. Others were gathering annoyedly in the room behind me, rubbing their eyes and yawning, mumbling about how I’d woken them up. I didn’t care, honestly. All I knew was that my nightmare had been about to come true. “Yachi-san, are you okay?”

She finally began to wake up, murmuring and squirming. She turned her back to me and mumbled something about how she only wanted “five more minutes, Mom.” I chuckled. The girl had no idea her life had just been in danger, and she was perfectly fine.

“Yachi-san. It’s Hinata,” I reminded her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to become more aware of her surroundings, remembering things almost instantly upon the touch. She turned back towards me, face turning red at the sight of my thankful face.

“H-Hinata-k--Hinata!” She backed into a corner, red as a tomato. “Wh-what’s going on?! Why are you here?” She was obviously flustered, but I did my best to calm her down while also telling her exactly what had happened.

“I’m really glad you’re safe. I had a nightmare where you died, and then when I came, there was someone leaning over you. I think they had a knife in their hand, but they escaped, so I couldn’t see them for long,” I informed her. “Does anything hurt?”  
She shook her head roughly. “I-I’m fine…! Except… someone was trying to kill me?! Why?!”

“I think it’s because you’re the new manager, or you will be soon, and your death would hit us hard.” I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked them back. “Whoever it was is probably stalking us. Otherwise it would have been a random killer who preys on cute girls.”

It almost felt like I could read her mind. _C-cute? Did he just call me cute?!_ Her face was red all over again, her thoughts written clearly in her blush. “I feel the need to… to protect you. Like I failed to in the dream.”

Tanaka spoke up. “Are you sure that’s not just his excuse to get too close to you, Yachi? He’s not the smartest, but he could still think up a plan like that! If he does anything you don’t like, come to me, okay?”

Sawamura shut him up before I could say anything to defend myself. “That’s probably your plan for Shimizu-san, Tanaka.”

Nishinoya put a hand on his buddy’s shoulder. “On another note, there’s always that original angel to admire! How is she still sleeping?” The two ignored the rest of the outside world to focus on Shimizu.

In the meantime, I was trying to comfort Yachi, telling her I wouldn’t let her die. It was a promise I would keep at the expense of my own life. It felt crazy to be willing to sacrifice myself for someone. I’d sacrificed so much for my own desires already, so much free time. But even though it was crazy, I assured her and myself that I’d do it, which seemed to make her reluctantly happy. And if she was safe and sound, happy and okay, then I was, too.

The others began returning to their respective rooms, whether they were still awake or carried by their roommates. I was the last to leave, not feeling comfortable with leaving Yachi again. I sat at the foot of her bed and leaned against the wall. Despite spending time with Yachi and my other friends, it was, overall, not a good night. After all, I had feared for her life. But I decided I wouldn't let it get me down. She needed me, so I'd be everything she required.


	2. A Hero's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo continues to fret about Hitoka's safety. The feeling guides him to her many times, and he discusses his worries with Asahi. A strong feeling tugs the shrimpy boy to her side once again, but she's just having a normal conversation with a normal... very tall boy.  
> Shoyo can't help but wonder if that's really all that's going on... so he continues his quest. Will he finally succeed... or will his worst nightmare come true?

I had always despised tests. That’s why I started to get frustrated when the would-be murderer kept teasing me by coming back multiple times. Even during a game once, this sadist chose to attack Yachi, though I ended up “accidentally” sending a volleyball right to their address. It was just like they were testing me.

There was much to learn–rather, to study–before I could be sure of who this killer was. Obviously they were following us. They were only targeting Yachi, which made me question her family’s relationships. Would anyone want to hurt her or her mother by killing her? Did someone want to tarnish the family name and company? I didn’t feel like exploring these questions, as they could end up distracting me during a game.

I sipped my water angrily. Whoever was after her was gonna get hurt real bad. Azumane seemed concerned as he carefully sat down next to me. “Hinata?” he began quietly. “Is everything… okay? Is it that nightmare from a couple weeks ago…?” My often-misjudged teammate lifted his hand as if to put it on my shoulder, but then drew it away from me again indecisively. 

I sighed. “Azumane-san… sorry about that! I probably looked kinda scary, huh…?” I acted like my normal cheerful self as I scratched the back of my head, but underneath that thin layer was a condescending will to end the life of anyone who hurt or even touched Yachi. Despite the careful cover I had put on it, Azumane saw right through it and winced. I crossed my arms. “Okay, fine, you got me. Haven’t you noticed Yachi’s stalker? Some masked dude–o-or lady–with a knife. They wanna kill her, and apparently I’m the only one who feels their presence!” I held my head, frustrated. “It’s driving me crazy. I can’t sleep well, it’s hard to get food down my throat, and I’m constantly distracted. Is there anything you recommend me doing?”

He tried to chuckle lightheartedly, but it ended up sounding more like a forced wheeze. “No offense, but maybe you should see a therapist,” he suggested, the laugh finally starting to sound normal. “It could be that you’re just not seeing their face and it’s just Coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei, or someone like that. I mean, I wouldn’t know… you’d just have to-- agh!” Azumane yelped when he discovered the dark expression plastered on my face. I tried to smile, which only made it worse, and he began to visibly shiver and shake.

I wiped the water away from the corners of my mouth and apologized briefly, though the expression didn’t disappear. “I’ll take that to heart, Azumane-san. Thanks.” I stood and, glancing at the clock, counted down from three to when practice would be over. At first I had been disappointed that I was on the bench, but now I saw that it was a blessing in disguise. I knew where to go.

At least, I thought I did. Until the hunch-feeling came again, calling me to Yachi’s side. And, as I’d feared, the sense was correct.

Or so I’d thought.

Heart racing, I’d begun to make my way with uninterrupted haste to her location, where she was speaking with someone. No one else was around, no one but Yachi and this tall guy. He looked non-threatening in almost every way, except for his height. Was he really the one trying to kill her? The sense had called out to me in warning of the malefactor’s presence, but there was only this one other guy in sight.

“Yachi-san!” I called, waving cheerfully. I tried to pretend that I wasn’t out of breath, which was getting easier. “Who’s this?” I asked, jogging over. _Probably a volleyball player… from another school, though? Wait, what’s he doing here? Is he spying like Kageyama? Or maybe he’s a transfer student… that blond hair looks pretty natural. Maybe he’s planning on joining? Or maybe he’s in… in college! Yikes…._

Moments later, however, I was no longer intimidated by the tall boy. He was a second-year and foreign exchange student, interestingly named Ace. He’d decided to wander around campus after classes and wound up getting quite lost, so when he saw Yachi he’d asked her for help. She’d never been the type to warm up to strangers quickly–especially not ones that had the looks of a delinquent–so she’d naturally been scared. Despite the formerly uneasy atmosphere around us, we chatted for a while before he got the directions he’d originally come to ask for and found his way away.

“Yachi-san,” I began. She turned from waving to Ace to look at me inquisitively. “U-um… never mind. It’s nothing.” She smiled as I waved the unspoken show of concern away along with the warm feeling in my chest. “Well, maybe I’m a little concerned. What if he steals my dream and Azumane-san’s position?” I jested, staring worriedly at her to hear her laugh. The joke worked, her laughter ringing in my ears. I grinned.

“Hinata, you goofball! It’s just his name, not his title–and not necessarily his destiny!” she continued to giggle. I stuck my tongue out slightly to be silly.

We went back to the gym to see if they needed any more help cleaning up. They’d already finished with the mops and were simply gathering up bags and such, though, so we didn’t stick around there for long, accompanying them out to the front of the school. A light rain drizzled from wispy rain clouds, the lowered sun shining gold through them. I took a deep breath and smiled. It was a surprisingly good day.

A fainter, more tingly version of the danger-sense struck me, and I decided to join Yachi on her way home. She, of course, had no objection to the company. The rain began to pour harder as we walked, so I lent her my jacket to use as an umbrella.

For a while after that, we were silent. The rain filled our void of conversation with its soothing sounds, and I nearly forgot to leave Yachi’s side. But as a drop of wind-cooled rain landed squarely on my nose, I recalled my home’s direction and rushed off on my bike with a brief “goodbye” and “see you later”.

The feeling came again, but this time it was different. I pretended to leave as she headed on her way, but I stuck close behind to find the danger. But when no one made their ominous presence known, I began to worry they’d strike when I left. I shook my head, water flying out of my hair. The sense had been different, after all, so it was probably just telling me not to worry or something. Then again, it could be real danger happening any second now, too.

 _But why should I worry when she’s here, an angel on Earth, sent from heaven… wait, what?_ I closed the thought off, dismissing it as something influenced by Tanaka and Nishinoya. I didn’t really think that, of course, right? Just bound to copy whoever I hang out with. Maybe I’d been around them too much lately.

I tried my best to convince myself that it was okay and went home. I slept restlessly, though by morning I’d gotten enough sleep to make it through the day. I’d managed to make myself believe that everything was okay and that nothing was going to happen to Yachi.

For the next few days, it seemed the feeling had vanished and been replaced by a new one. I couldn’t ever have named them if I tried–as I found out while talking with Ace, Suga, and Azumane separately–but the new sense wasn’t any better. It lingered for at least a week without leaving, which was very annoying.

Until one strange day, when the old one came back… which was weirdly comforting.

But then I saw the attacker’s face. _Ace._ Had it been him all along? Had I been right to be cautious of him after all? But I felt like I was wrong. As if… something was waiting just out of reach, waiting for me to put on that extra burst of speed and grab it.

I put a hand on Ace’s shoulder–an impressive feat, given our height difference–and stared him in the eyes. “What’re you doing with that pocket knife, huh, Ace?”

Yachi turned around in surprise. She obviously hadn’t heard him lurking behind her, nor my approach. Ace’s expression showed me clear as day that I had indeed busted him. There was no point in trying to deny it.

“I was just… gonna cut a little thread off her collar after I saw it hanging out….” He even pointed to the thread in question, which made his statement even more believable.

I smiled innocently. “Ah, well, that’s fine! Just…” I continued to stare at him, my expression growing darker, “don’t try anything you shouldn’t.” He shivered, giving me a sick satisfaction. A flock of crows flew overhead, cawing their menacing calls.

I stood a few feet away while Ace cut the string and Yachi went on her way. Ace nervously confronted me as she left. “Sorry, but what the heck, dude?! I was just gonna do that one little thing, no biggie! She’d have thanked me later and it would’ve all been fine… just as long as you hadn’t gotten in the way. I-I just…” he paused and sighed. “I want her to like me, y’know?”

My heart plummeted, then leapt to my throat. _He wants her to… like him?_ I tried to shrug it off, but my eyes began to sting and my throat felt choked. “I get it, yeah. Sorry that you looked suspicious.” I stalked away to find a nice corner to make myself comfortable in before classes started again. _Why did this have to happen during lunch? Now people in my classes will be able to see that I’ve been crying…. They’ll never let me forget this! It’s a cruel world._ I sat down, the tears already pouring down my face and to the dirt below. _Why’d I have to step in…? I trust him, right…? I… I’m not so sure anymore…._ The feeling came again, but I ignored it this time. It was fake. I’d learned that much.

A loud noise booted me out of my despair, sending me careening back into the real world. _That was a scream. That… just now… was a girl’s scream…. Yachi-san!_ Forgetting the dusty dirt stuck to my pants, the tears on my cheeks and sleeves, what had happened before, and all else, I bolted, coming to her aid.

She was on the ground, staring with great fear behind her at the person who’d barely missed stabbing her. I was right. It was Ace. Without thinking, I jumped out in front of her. “How many threads did you plan to cut, Ace? Enough to get through to her heart?” I growled. He snarled right back, lunging at me instead, but I’d had enough dodging practice thanks to Kageyama to avoid him. “Are you just mad cuz I’ve foiled your plans so many times?”

Ace grabbed my shoulder, which I hadn’t been expecting. “You think I’ve tried before?! I wanted her to be mine! Why would I wanna kill her before? I’ll tell you why now: because she’s so oblivious, never pays attention to me when _you’re_ around–and let’s face it, you’re _always_ around her–and I’m a little mentally unstable, alright?!” He winced and swung the blade clumsily at me, slicing my cheek. “So sorry if I can’t control myself! It’s just a part of who I–oof!”

I tackled him to the ground. “Why her?! You could’ve just told her or something, right?” I looked back at Yachi, who looked more petrified than before. As I looked back, however, Ace gave me another scratch on the same cheek. I cried out in pain and pinned his arm down roughly. “Look, I’m sorry you aren’t mentally stable, but why didn’t you warn someone? Do you just not remember after going crazy? Yachi-san, can you get someone? A teacher, upperclassman, police… someone?” She nodded quickly and wobbled away as quickly as she could. I turned back to Ace apologetically. “I never really trusted you, sorry to say. I guess I… I’m just really protective of her. Like I can be with my sister.” He struggled past my grip for a moment and gave me a shallow cut on my nose. “Ow. Stop.”

He raged for the few minutes Yachi was gone, but she, Takeda-sensei, and Coach Ukai soon arrived on the scene, where I’d just put Ace into an armbar–a move I’d only seen in shows but somehow managed to pull off. They called the police and took care of my wounds. Yachi hadn’t sustained any injuries, luckily, but that was probably thanks to Ace’s clumsy stabs, or so they said. I chose to believe it was because I’d jumped in in time.

After I was taken care of and Ace was getting a ride from the police, Yachi approached me. I thought she’d just thank me verbally or something, but she threw her arms around me and sobbed. “I was terrified! Thank you so much, H-Hinata-k--Hinata!” I smiled a little and patted her back, then let my own arms wrap around her.

We just stood like that for a while, Yachi crying from the shock and memory of the fear with her face buried in my chest. I smiled and kept trying to calm her down with quiet soothing words and reassuring squeeze-hugs. We missed the next couple classes, but our eyes were dry and we were ready to go after the second missed period. We reluctantly parted ways until practice after school.

Then she told me something important.

“Hinata,” she started, “thank you again for protecting me earlier, but… other attempts? Had Ace been trying to kill me before?” When I told her I believed he had, she shivered. “I… I’d never been attacked before today… it was terrifying….”

I nodded. “I get it. You didn’t know… someone was after you like that. I’m scared they might still be out there, and Ace was just… the decoy.” The fear on her face hurt me to see it again. “Sorry.”

Yachi shook her head. “Hinata… you’ve been feeling a presence near me, right?” I nodded again, and she took a deep breath. “I… I don’t think there’s been anyone there. Am I correct?”

The realization sank in right then and there. I’d been imagining the whole thing, but when I told Ace about it, he’d decided to make me believe it was real and that the threat was gone…. _Maybe, since he’s been arrested_ , I mused, _Yachi-san is free… or maybe that’s the trick._

Either way… I’d been hallucinating.

But why? And… how? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "Chapter 2: A Hero's Test" in my new story, "There For Her"! I appreciate the support I've already received and hope you will continue to read and enjoy my work! This one was fun to write with the help of Tonobread, who gave me wonderful suggestions! I tried to incorporate most of them, but as for the others, those may be worked in later. Shout out to Tonobread! I give you virtual desserts!
> 
> Right, so... thank you so much for reading the story I've put so much work into. Special thanks to the people who have bookmarked this story and/or given it kudos! I appreciate everyone who's viewed this story--or who will view it--and hope you will come back in the future!


	3. Time Given, Time Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo faces some difficult times after learning what very well could be the truth of the whole matter. He faces new challenges and hurdles that, at first, seem impossible to overcome.
> 
> But, luckily, Shoyo is Shoyo, the jumping bean. He's not going to let a few hurdles stand in his way. He's going to fight through the difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some real thanks to Tonobread, who gave me ideas, and enderluv, who reminded me to work on this by giving me kudos and therefore sending me that email from AO3! Thanks so much y'all!
> 
> Shout out to all those who've supported this story with their views and kudos, love you all! <3
> 
> A new story's coming out soon, too. I'll probably be done with the second chapter by the end of the day if all goes well, but I want to finish maybe three before I start posting so that I can release a new chapter every week or so. It's also HinaYachi, but this one's mostly Yachi-centric. It' an interesting setting, I hope you like it!
> 
> Anyway, about this one. Personally, I really enjoyed writing more into their relationship here, especially near the end. It's really fun to write for you all! Now that I have more time to work on my fics, I hope to be able to produce more of this, and through it, happiness. Now, this chapter is a bit... different, like a filler, but it's still important. Trust me. :)
> 
> I'll get the other chapters out as soon as possible, but for now, work calls my name in the form of cats meowing! See ya!

I’d been insanely close to skipping out on practice multiple times in the next week. How had I imagined everything? Every time I “protected” her now seemed like a memory from someone else’s past. I couldn’t ever think straight. I’d gained a few minor head injuries from my lack of focus, too. I knew I still needed to protect Yachi, to be there for her, but with all these mysteries spinning around in my head, I found myself wasting every spare minute not practicing, not sticking by her side, but mapping out the circumstances and evidence in a notebook.

_ Ace hasn’t actually been here all that long. When we met him, he’d only been here maybe a month or so. While it is possible he was lying about his arrival, another possibility lies in the dream causing me to go nuts. Is all this garbage because I had a weird nightmare? Did I get, like… PTSD from that or something? How should I know…? I don’t know what that’s like. Is it like when we lost to the Great King Oikawa? E-either way, there’s something wrong with me, I know that much. Maybe I really should see a therapist. _

“I’m home,” I mumbled as I stepped through the doorway into my home. I took off my shoes and replaced them with my indoor slippers and headed to my room. I didn’t even bother changing before I flopped onto my bed, only sparing the time to untuck my shirt. My mother caught wind of my depressed aura and entered without knocking.

“Shoyo…” she started, sitting down at my desk. I held up a hand to silence her.

“Sorry, mom, it’s just…” I began, sitting up and taking a deep breath, “I know you’re worried, but I’m fine. I promise. I’m gonna take care of all this and be back to the way I was in no time-”

“That’s what I’m worried about!” she cried out, raising her voice more than I thought she would. “It wasn’t that you’re staying late at school lately, though I do have concerns about that now. The way you were… the way you were wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t okay. It wasn’t healthy, and… it sounds selfish to say, but I wasn’t happy. You were suffering. Tossing and turning in your sleep--don’t try to deny that you cried out--and eating less than usual. Maybe… I’m going to do it. I’m taking you to see a therapist.”

I was shocked at first. Then, a slow, soft smile began to appear on my face. “Okay. I’m glad. If you hadn’t noticed, I probably wouldn’t have told you. I guess it’s a good thing you’re such a good mom….” Something wet splashed onto my hands. It was warm and had fallen from my face. My now  _ wet _ face. I was crying again. My mother gathered me into a hug, one that I couldn’t resist even if I wanted to.

The next day was hell.

Until that day, I had no idea how much I hated therapists and their constant questions of “How does that make you feel?” and their nods and sick smiles and pretend understanding. Every minute that ticked by felt like time wasted as I sat there trying to explain my problem. Every time he asked how it made me feel, I instantly felt worse and tried to use logic to help him figure out. Therapy was less “therapy” and more stress-inducing madness. When the session was finally over, I nearly cried with relief. “Hey, Mom, can I  _ never go back _ ?”

She chuckled and gave me a smile that seemed almost wry. “Sweetheart, you’ve got a few more sessions at least before I can let you out of this for good. Give him another chance! I’m sure it’ll end up being a big help!”

The only thing therapy did for me that week was give me anxiety and make me the laughing stock of the gossipers in school.

[A couple days later]

The day after my second session, which was crammed into that same week, Tanaka came up to me, looking very ecstatic. It almost felt like he gave my lifeless, overly tired body energy and strength to go on. He began, after a few failed attempts, to tell me the source of his glee.

“I finally got a date with Kiyoko-san!!” He grinned and pumped his fists. “I’m gonna do my best regardless of if anyone wishes me luck, but wish me luck, please! It’d make me feel better to know people are cheering for me!”

I giggled and smiled. “Good luck, Tanaka-senpai!”  _ A… date, huh…? _ After practice, he left to prepare, and I realized that a date would be the perfect way to make sure I wasn’t crazy.  _ If I can get Yachi-san to go out with me, then I can prove… oh boy. My stomach’s doing something weird. _ I put my hands over my stomach.  _ Am I hungry? Nah, that doesn seem like it… but I am hungry. I should get home and get some nice food! _ Without another thought about what that strange fluttery feeling was, I headed home, making sure to go with Yachi to the station before riding away on my bike.

[The next day]

I asked Tanaka how the date went. He blissfully filled me in on the details. Every last one. I almost regretted asking after only a moment. But I listened nonetheless and didn’t regret one bit. It was a great story, but I was left to wonder whether half of it was real or Tanaka’s fantasy. “Sounds like some of that would make a nice story, Tanaka-senpai~,” I teased, though, in reality, I was grateful for the indirect advice he’d given me.

“I swear I’m telling the truth! C’mon, Hinata, really? Tell you what: if you ask her and she denies it, it’s probably true.”

“She’ll deny it if it’s false, too.”

“Oh, hush, I know.” He waved me away. “Go ask her for confirmation. Tell me her reaction and I’ll tell you if she’s really denying or confirming my account of last night.” He grinned. “Thanks for listening, though!” Just then, the bell rang, so we headed our separate ways.

_ A… date…. _

[Three days later]

I was back at the therapist’s office. Once again, the torture began anew.

“So, is there anything special that happened since Friday that you’d like to discuss?” my smooth-voiced therapist asked, looking a bit like an evil doctor with his graphite-smudged clipboard in hand.

_ Nothing happened that changed my mind about  _ you _ , at least. _ “Not to me.”

This seemed to catch his attention. “Nothing happened to you? With your activities, I’m sure there was  _ something _ ….” He left the rest to me, being quite obvious about the fact that he wanted me to open up.  _ Not gonna happen, doc. I’d like to keep my life to myself, thanks. _

“My upperclassman friend got the date of his dreams. Seems like half of it was actually his dream, though,” I spilled, ignoring the man’s dropped hint. “And before you ask, I feel happy for him. And no, I’m not jealous. It’s not like I have anyone like that….”  _ Do I? _

He just shrugged. “We’ll see. Maybe you already know her. Maybe she’s in the near future.” 

_ I’ll see.  _ I’ll _ see,  _ we _ won’t _ , I retorted in my head. _ You’re gonna be out of my hair in a matter of time, just you wait! _

“And if you do know her but you’re boarding those feelings up inside, you can let them out. It’s okay. Your friends will be there to help you if she isn’t interested and back you up if she is.” I took in a breath and glanced at him. He was staring at his clipboard, a distant, sad, lonely look in his eyes, which were hard to see under his wild jet-black bangs. “Just remember that she’s a person, too, and she has her own feelings. Disregarding that will lead only to ruin.”

I left that session 52 minutes later feeling slightly enlightened.

Though I’d denied to him that there was anyone in my life like that, I began to question that statement’s validity. Lately, when the word “date” came into my mind, it would bring up a couple on a date, then Yachi. Then there was Date Tech, but that wasn’t even the right pronunciation. But why Yachi? It was just a fact that every guy in school harbored at least a little bit of love for Shimizu, so why not her? I eventually chose to see it as a sign that I should ask her on a date and protect her through that.  _ After all… we  _ are _ just friends. _

Nevertheless, I made up my mind to ask her anyway.  _ Now, do it now _ , my brain kept repeating when I saw her. And yet, every time, my face turned red and I waved it off. I just couldn’t. For being such a wimp, I made a deal with myself: ask her out or be punished by Natsu.

_ That  _ boosted my morale. “Yachi-san!” I shouted after practice, running towards her. I took a deep breath, bowed deeply, and asked all at once, “Will you please go out on a date with me?!”

I couldn’t see her face, but I could imagine it was an expression made solely of shock. My teammates cheered and whooped around me, but I trained my ears to hear only her reply. And when it came, it was a soft, quiet, barely recognizable “Yes.”

That’s when I knew I was really in trouble, cuz what kind of girl would say yes like  _ that _ if she was just being polite? No, Yachi… Yachi liked me.

Oh, boy. I was in for it now.  _ Really _ in for it.

It was all weighing down on me. If I let her down, it’d be the end of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently on hiatus. It won't pick up for some time due to my lack or preparation and inspiration. I apologize for the delay. Please stay tuned as this fan fiction will pick up again someday. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Dungeons and Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is finally going to happen! But Shoyo's nerves are acting up. Is he gonna follow through with his promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last week I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I'm almost done with chapter five too so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for that one! So, this story is officially off hiatus! Well... for a time, at least.
> 
> In this chapter, see Shoyo be a great procrastinator, Natsu be a good girl, and Yachi be... Yachi! (I love them all they're so cute <3) Also welcome the mystery person at the end. Anyways, have fun reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

I went home that evening feeling trapped. Despite Natsu asking repeatedly what the problem was, somehow I felt too embarrassed to spit it out and tell her that the problem was a  _ date _ . “What is it, what is it?!” she’d beg, tugging on the hems of my clothes. I only responded a few times, insisting she ask later, but that only spurred her on.

“Natsu, I said  _ later _ ! Do you understand what that means?! Go, get outta here!” I snapped, immediately regretting my words as tears sprang into the little girl’s eyes.  _ Oh, no, Natsu, _ I wanted to murmur.  _ I’m so sorry. _ But nothing came out from my mouth as she ran away dejectedly. I sat at my desk, wallowing in my regret until my mind allowed me to let that problem go.

I held my head in my hands as I tried to work out the unreasonable stress. It would all be normal, anyway; just two school friends having a casual “date” as a prospective couple, nothing more… but perhaps that was just it. Did I really want to be her partner? I definitely wasn’t at  _ all _ ready to think about  _ marriage _ . But that isn’t always what dating’s about, right? I sighed and let my head slam onto my desk.  _ It’s too complicated… I’m too tired for this. Besides, I’ll just check if anyone’s stalking her and, if I see anyone after a couple dates, I’ll… oh, no. I’m planning to go out with her again already! The date hasn’t even happened yet! What’s wrong with me?! _ I grunted and growled and messed up my hair, ignoring the scalp pain that came with my frustrated actions. Flopping onto my bed, I swore quietly, then louder and louder until I was sure Mom would come yell at me for being a bad older brother. I faced the wall, ready for the chastisement, but it never came. I was almost disappointed, but I soon began to doze off, a couple warm tears seeping into the fabric of my pillow case. I whispered the curse one last time, wincing at the sound. I left my vain attempts at convincing myself of my own innocence unfinished as sleep finally pulled me into its dark abyss of dreams.

_ “Who does he think he is? That’s  _ my _ future spouse he’s talking to. That’s the girl of  _ my _ dreams!” _

_ The voice echoed in my mind, though I wasn’t entirely sure if I’d really heard it. After all, the dude’s mouth hadn’t even moved. Then again, I couldn’t exactly see it, given that this was a dream and all. I knew enough to be able to tell that that was the case. Either way, my voice rang out all on its own. _

_ “She’s  _ mine _ , even if it’s only for today! You won’t be able to hurt her as long as I’m around! Yachi-san is… Yachi-san is the greatest, most kind and sweet and lovely girl I know, and as long as she knows that I can see that and sees it too, and as long as she keeps on smiling, I don’t mind if she’s with me or you or some random other guy! Whatever makes her happy, I’ll be sure to watch over. I swear it!” I heard the sound of a fist hitting my chest, and from the tingly feeling on my thumb, I’d assume it was my own. _

_ Something about all this bothered me, though. From what I could tell, it was the accuracy. If her stalker truly did exist and proclaim this, then I felt this was absolutely how I’d respond. But  _ why _? The confusion in my mind was enough to drive me to full consciousness once again, but not yet. Fireflies filled the dark space of my current dreamscape, illuminating the tiny blonde. She smiled, eyes hidden in shade, but something twinkled on her face. Tears, I learned, stepping closer. _

_ “Yachi-san…?” _

_ “Hinata… you hate me, don’t you?” _

_ My heart began to ache. “No, no! I could never hate you, Yachi-san!” I tried to cup her face in my hands, but the dream wouldn’t allow for that. _

_ “But you don’t love me,” she announced. Her lips quivered as she spoke, cracking my heart into a fragile mess. _

_ “Yachi-san… I just… I’m not sure what I think anymore. I just don’t know.” _

_ “Why would you ask me out without any real feelings?! Are you  _ trying _ to hurt me?!” She lurched out of the shadows, revealing her red-rimmed, puffy eyes. The color, smooth as chocolate, was broken by the tears and flaming anger. “Hinata Shoyo… I hate you!!” _

The sound of Yachi shrieking in my ear caused me to jolt awake, even though I knew it wasn’t real. I fervently hoped she’d never do that for real as I readied myself for the day, using the sunlight as my clock rather than the noise machine by my pillow. I reminded myself that, no matter what, I could not let that poor girl snap and try to kill me.  _ That side of her was scary, but I doubt it even exists _ , I evaluated, trying to laugh to myself. It was hard to with those fresh memories, so it ended up sounding more like I was choking, but the fact that I was still able to get it out despite the nightmare was pretty impressive.

The realization that the date was that very afternoon hit me like a locomotive. I had no idea what I was gonna do. I had no advice, no ideas—no determination, either. Truth be told, I was hopeless.  _ Yachi’s more in for it than I am, at this point. Yikes, this’ll be tough. _ I took my time getting ready, attempting to think of excuses. When those were all ruled out, I came up with game plans for anything she could say.  _ Remember to be nice, don’t think about the nightmare, parents, or maybe even volleyball on the date. I mean sure, it’s a nice topic and the sport itself is really fun, but it’s not exactly the sort of thing you’d talk about on a date, right? _ My mind rambled on about what to say, what not to mention, why I should even go, and so on. Until I took notice of Natsu, that is.

She glowered at me. “Shoyo-nii-chan,” she started poutily, “you’re hiding something from me, and that’s okay. But you’re hiding it from Mama, too, and that’s not okay. Are you gonna fix that or be a bad boy?” I knew she was probably trying to make light of her frustration with that phrasing, but I couldn’t laugh. Not yet.

“Natsu, I’m under a lot of stress because I asked a girl out on a date before I knew what I was really even doing… or  _ going _ to do, for that matter,” I explained in one fell swoop. “And I’m sorry for hurting you last night. I was just… affected by that stress. You’ll understand better when you’re my age.”

Natsu giggled, recovering quickly from the surprise that had been written plainly on her face. “Nii-chan, you’re not  _ that _ old!” I smirked back and tousled her hair.

“I’m plenty old! You just don’t know how it feels cuz you’re so young and spry, and you’ve got a long life ahead of you,” I quipped, flicking her nose lightly. “Ah, Natsu… make sure your feelings are real when you fall in love, cuz let me tell you… it ain’t easy.” I stared briefly at the ceiling, then back at her. “I dunno what my brain’s telling me anymore… so learn to study your brain signals, ‘kay?” I ruffled her locks again.

Natsu caught my hand on its way back. “And I bet it’s not easy for you right now, huh? I forgive you, Shoyo-nii-chan.” She gave her best little creamsicle smile, forcing me to be happy, too. When Natsu beams, it’s hard to resist doing the same.

Confidence restored, I came up with a quick game plan that was pretty much foolproof.  _ I’m gonna be so good at this, she’ll… well, I dunno what she’ll do _ , I backtracked, smacking myself internally for almost thinking the wrong thing again,  _ but it’ll be good! Or she’ll think I do this all the time and hate me a little for it, but she’s so sweet, I can’t see that happening. _ I glanced at the clock in my room before deciding to grab a nice jacket.  _ It’s a bit breezy today, and now I look fancier! It’s a win-win situation! _

As time slowly crept on and I made my way to our predetermined meeting site, I grew more and more comfortable with the idea of actually going out with Yachi. Another thing that progressed to a less fortunate degree was my nervousness. I had always been open to trying new things and working till I got them right, but I’d never gotten experience in this field before.  _ She’s not a bad person _ , I reminded myself again and again, shaking off the last bits of the dream.  _ No, she’s perfect. _

I reached my destination and checked my phone. She wasn’t there yet, but it was a few minutes before the meeting time. I leaned against a wall and deleted a few old or spam messages to kill time. It didn’t take long for me to run out of junk to remove, but the cool breeze bit at my fingertips. I shoved my hands in my pockets and counted how many white cars passed while I waited.

A few minutes passed. The meeting time came and went. “Crap,” I murmured, sinking to the ground and curling up loosely. All this effort to make it on time, and she stood me up.

I shivered and buried my nose in my arms. All around me, people hurried by, chatted with one another, and laughed. Nobody paid any mind to the boy who got rejected on his first date.

“Nice to see you again!” someone would chirp. “You look really nice today,” another voice would compliment. “Thanks for coming all this way!” a third person sighed. I groaned quietly and wished I could be one of those on the receiving end. I felt a telltale stinging in my eyes and knew I’d cry. And why shouldn’t I? I tried to fix myself up only to be left in shreds on the city streets.

“Sorry I’m late!” someone said, and I expected to look up and see a couple of friends greeting each other with a hug. But instead, my eyes set themselves on the golden figure of Yachi, looking cozy and…  _ extremely _ cute.

My chilled cheeks flushed red and I stood up again, tears evaporating. I drew my eyes up her outfit, drinking it all in so I’d never forget it. Soft shoes, long woolen socks, a little skirt with shorts underneath, a thin shirt with long sleeves, and a cozy vest on top. The beanie on her head just put the icing on the cake. “Holy… you look amazing, Yachi-san….”

“I do?” she asked with a blush. “I’m glad you like it. It’s… really cold, though,” she giggled, gasping in a breath and shuddering in a breeze that flipped her hair. I quickly stripped off my jacket and threw it around her shoulders. She wrapped it tighter around herself and sighed in relief.

I laughed. “I knew it was a good idea to wear a coat.” I noticed her worried look, but interrupted before she could speak. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

I offered my hand to her, and she gratefully took it. We started off, her ice-cold fingers in my warm and clammy hands, and headed for a cafe we knew to be a couple blocks away.

“Mind if I… if I’m kinda… brutally honest? Just for a sec?” I asked her. She nodded admissively, so I continued. “I was considering not coming. I was nervous, and I didn’t know if I really… deserved you. But it’s not about me, and I see that now. I was just being selfish. You were the one who needed me. Not only because you forgot a coat, but also… how you accepted. You’d been waiting for that, right? I’m… sorry I took so long,” I finished with an apologetic grin.

Her face was bright red. “Th-thank you, Hinata….” She blinked a few times and looked up at me. “Just that you asked that question meant a lot to me.” She hesitated only a second longer before crashing into me in a hug.

Though I was shocked, I returned it. “I’m glad you accepted. It would’ve been… yikes,  _ super _ awkward if you’d rejected,” I chuckled. Her melodic giggles joined in.

We soon reached the cafe. It took a while to figure out what we wanted, but we got warmer as we decided, so it wasn’t bad. I suddenly burst out laughing, scaring Yachi and drawing attention to myself from a few others.

“I’m sorry,” I giggled. “I just remembered how I told myself to ask you out,” I told Yachi, trying to stifle my noises. She clutched her heart and leaned against me. “I’m so sorry,” I repeated, but I was still snickering, so it sounded just as insincere.

“Okay, how’d you do it?” she questioned, standing on her own once again.

“I told myself I’d have Natsu punish me if I didn’t.”

_ Now  _ she’s _ the one laughing _ , I thought victoriously as she doubled over, cracking up. I couldn’t stay quiet for long, though. Soon we’d even affected some other customers.

Until I heard a voice.

“Hinata-kun? Yachi-san? Is that you two?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's who it was! And so the double date begins.
> 
> (Sorry if it's random, I just really wanted to put them in cuz they in the tags and i don't wanna disappoint.)
> 
> But something just seems off to Shoyo. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I realize that the last chapter was super late and I'm trying my best to get this one out on time (I saw that one bookmark, "waiting for next update"; sorry I kept you waiting so long ;w;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's kinda ending on a cliff hanger, but I don't have any of the next one written as of the day I'm posting this, so please give me ideas ;w;

“It really  _ is _ you! Didn’t think I’d run into you here,” Daichi chuckled. “What a coincidence!” Behind him, the barely-familiar face of Michimiya caught my eye. Daichi seemed to notice that I’d seen her and blushed. “Um… so, you guys chose this spot as your first date location?”

It was our turn to blush. We tried to respond, but our words jumbled with one another. We ended up just nodding awkwardly. “D-did you take Michimiya-san out here, too?”

Daichi’s blush deepened. “I… yes. It’s funny, I asked her out after you asked Yachi-san. You gave me the confidence to do it, really.”

I blinked in surprise. “Wait, seriously? You didn’t have the confidence you needed? But you’re… you’re  _ Sawamura Daichi _ ! You’re the captain!”

He just laughed. “I may be the confident captain on the court, but I’m just a normal guy outside of it. Besides, I was still debating whether I wanted to find out my feelings for her, but after all that, I realized how good and right it felt to… actually admit it out loud.” Michimiya came up behind him and patted his head. “And I don’t regret a thing!” he chuckled, giving Michimiya head-pats right back.

Yachi and I stared at the couple for a moment before sharing our first telepathic thought:  _ They’re adorable. _ It might have struck the two as odd how we looked into each other’s eyes and laughed, but I didn’t mind. “It was really nice to run into you here, Daichi-san. What do you two say we make this a double date?”

Everyone agreed. Yachi and I ordered at the counter, then took a seat with Michimiya and Daichi until our order numbers were called.

“What did you get, Yachi-san?” Michimiya questioned. Yachi then showed her the drink she’d gotten—a delicious-smelling chocolatey brew. “Uwahh, that looks amazing…” she gasped. The two girls fawned over the incredible drinks.

I watched Yachi with laughter in my throat. A glance to my left revealed that Daichi was reacting similarly. I nudged him and whispered, “We’re too lucky with these catches, huh?”

“I think we’re lucky to be lucky,” he jokes in response. “After all, fate has some funny ways of caring about those tied by it. I’m just glad I didn’t have to get into a car crash to meet her.”

At this morbid humor, I suppressed a laugh. “Daichi-san!” I scolded, but it was more playful than serious. “You had a head-on collision with Tanaka-senpai. Not even a car could hurt you now!” We shared a laugh.

I sipped my drink and winced. “Hot!”

Daichi smirked at me and took a swig from his own mug. However, it was not kind to him either. “Ouch. Gosh, you’re right. This is scalding.” He worked his tongue around in his mouth. “Man….”

Across the table, Michimiya’s cheeks flushed. Yachi elbowed her and grinned. Though it wasn’t the first time, I sincerely wished I could understand women. “What’s going on with you two?”

Yachi giggled. “If she says it, you’ll see~!”

“I’m not gonna say it!” Michimiya growled, slapping herself. “I prefer to keep my dignity as Karasuno girls’ volleyball team captain!” She chugged a swallow of her drink, which was spewing just as much steam as my own. Daichi and I leaned over the table, expecting her to cry out in pain. But she just set her mug down with the same face as when she picked it up.

“Yui… how’d you do that?”

She blinked. “Do what, Daichi?”

“How’d you drink that?” he insisted, pointing to her cup. “It’s gotta be burning hot.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not  _ that _ hot! I mean, it doesn’t have a strong flavor, so I know it’s hot, but it’s not  _ burning _ .”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “Yui, you’re incredible.”

At this, she blushed. “Th-thanks, Daichi….”

Yachi and I looked at them with admiration. “You two are so straightforward,” I complimented in awe. The blonde nodded her agreement.

Daichi’s cheeks pinkened as well. “Maybe you’ll learn to be blunt like this when you’re old, too,” he chuckled.

I cracked up. “Daichi-san, you’re not  _ old _ ! I mean, sure, I said something similar to Natsu just recently, but… okay, that doesn’t excuse me.” I leaned my forehead on the table while the others snickered at me. I felt Yachi’s hand rub my hair and leaned into her touch, smiling.

“You look like a smiling owl,” Michimiya commented, then slapped her hand over her mouth. I opened my eyes and stared at her, and after an awkward silence, let the laughter commence. Sadly, during that time, Yachi took her hand away from my hair, but I had her promise she’d do it again.

Needless to say, we laughed a lot during the whole date. Although it only lasted a little over an hour with Daichi and Michimiya, I knew when it started that we’d share the same feelings: I loved it. It was awesome. Yachi and I were sad to see them go, but Michimiya and Daichi seemed to have other places to be as well. I internally reminded myself to invite them out for another double date—but not every time.  _ I’ll have to text Daichi-san about that later. _

We finished off our drink and were just chatting when the accursed tingling sense came again. Either something inside me was acting up, or we were really in danger. But so suddenly after the other couple had left? What was the reason for this--

Yachi stood up. “I’m gonna use the restroom. Be right back!”

I blocked her path. “Wait. Something’s wrong. Wait just a minute.”

Confused, she sat back down while I surveyed the room. Nothing seemed odd or out of the ordinary. People coming back from the toilets were normal and as cheery as they’d gone in. But the tingling got more intense and even paired with a headache, so even when a minute passed, I wouldn’t let Yachi go.

“Hinata… I really have to go,” she whimpered, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

_ I hope you can hold it when it happens, _ I resisted saying.

Suddenly, my head throbbed and I lurched forward with a cry of pain. I heard Yachi call my name, but my ears were ringing and the sound was muffled. I lifted my head quickly and the ringing subsided. “Duck,” I whispered, hunkering down under the table. Though she obviously had a lot of questions, she followed my command.

Before I could register what happened, glass tinkled across the floor, and a rock crashed against the floor. Screams filled the cafe as more glass shattered and glided across the floor. I held my ground protecting Yachi until the noises had stopped. The shuffling of feet and banging of the counter door told me that employees were trying to see who threw the stones. Loud shouting filled the air, at first just peaceful conversation, but as the perpetrators got closer, horrible swearing filled the air. I covered Yachi’s ears firmly, closing my eyes and waiting it out. Her trembling hands came up and shielded my ears, and we leaned our foreheads together.

When the clamor had died down—there were sirens just before—we emerged from our hiding space. Yachi headed directly to the bathroom while I checked outside. “What happened? Why’d those people destroy the windows?” I asked.

“Somebody’s got some beef with the cafe because they didn’t get hired. They gathered a gang and committed this act, all for the sake of revenge. I wasn’t here for the origin, since I just got hired last year and that was years ago, but the manager is familiar with this. Apparently they’ve done it before, two years ago.”

The in-depth answer surprised me, but it was appreciated. “Oh. Man, makes a cafe not wanna have windows, huh?” I joked. To my relief, the employee laughed.

“Anyways, I’m sorry your date was ruined,” he says to me. “The manager is going to ask the boss if we’re giving out coupons. You might wanna stick around for that, though there’re no promises.”

I nodded. “Thanks. Sorry about your window!” I chirped as I skipped back to Yachi—a feat that proved difficult through the crumbs of glass. She waited for me in front of the bathrooms, timidly lingering behind the damage. Somehow, as a gentle breeze whispered through the restaurant, all I could think of was how beautiful she looked.

I caught myself blushing and pushed the thoughts back.  _ I guess… I’ll have to go on another date. Just to… be sure. _ I gave Yachi an apologetic smile. “That probably wasn’t… uh, ideal… for our first date,” I chuckled. “You wanna try… somewhere else,” I started nervously, “next time?”

Her face lit up. “Is this… an official invitation for another date?”

I let go of the reins of my smile. “You’re smarter than they say! Despite the whole window thing, I had a lot of fun out here today. We could make it fancier next time… if you want….”

She puts her chilly hands on my face. “I don’t mind if we come back here, go to a fancy restaurant, or eat fast food in a parking garage; going anywhere with you is like a dream.”

“That was…  _ really _ smooth,” I commented.

Her face turned red as she laughed. “I just… it seemed like a good time to say something like that!” I joined her laughter.

“Well, then I’ll say something right back,” I declared. “Any time is a good time to hear your beautiful voice.” I smiled into her wide eyes, but I didn’t have a lot of time to do so before she hugged me.

I’d really expected her to wince and say it was cheesy of me to say that, but I liked the hug far better. Her gentle arms wrapped around my torso, hands joined at my back. I found my arms tugging her closer, tight around her shoulders.

“Hinata….” She turned her eyes, locking them with mine. “Would you mind if… if I called you my, uh… um…?”

I smiled. “Boyfriend?”

Her face turned red. “Y-yeah… that.”

“Call me whatever you want, Yachi—or, Hitoka, if you don’t mind. I trust you with that,” I confirmed with a wink.

I could tell that all this was beginning to be a bit too much for her, so I suggested we head home. Her face cooled down quicker in a more direct draft like that of the outdoors, rapidly returning to a regular hue rather than the red it had adopted. I walked her home as far as I could until she insisted I go home as well—admittedly, it took a few on and off episodes of her expressing her care for me to listen, but it was all in good spirits. I kept my good attitude all the way through the frigid ride home.

This date had assured me that, no matter what, Yachi could be in danger. It just all depended on where she was at the time. But it also let me know that the date was a stellar idea. It was pure felicity. It was… making me use forgotten vocabulary.

I parked my bike and headed indoors. My mind was so caught up on the idea of calling Hitoka my girlfriend that I didn’t think much of it when nobody welcomed me home. My mind was too preoccupied to register anything anyway.

I went straight to my room and flopped onto my bed. The feeling of hugging her, of pressing my forehead to hers, of holding her head in my hands through that scary time… it was all so present, so wonderful. It lingered so long already… I wondered if it would last forever.

Natsu grabbed my leg. “Shoyo-nii-chan!”

I smiled down at her and sat up. “Hey, Natsu. Tadaima. Didja miss me?” I teased, but her grasp on me tightened. It took me long enough to notice the tears in her eyes.

“Shoyo, Mom’s not getting up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA y'know? gotta put that lil spookity in there hehe~
> 
> BIG thanks to Tonobread, who's been helping me edit this and other stories! Appreciate u bruv <3 lol
> 
> Sorry to the followers of this series, I've been trying hard to keep up with the weeks (and it should be out by tomorrow if I manage) but I've got a lot of mental stress right now. I recently got a new job and am still waiting to hear back about a voice acting audition—for a role I'm not sure I want anymore—and those things, among others, are causing me to have as much anxiety as Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Yachi all have on a regular basis ,;w;,  
> Please bear with me if I go on hiatus. It's a really rough time and my brain is slowing down dangerously fast. Don't be too shocked if this is the only writing you see from me this week. Sumimasen~~ <3


End file.
